


Raining days

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, if this was his reward for making a breakfast in bed, he would do it again and then more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Both chapters are dedicated to a friend, who truly love this pairing !

There was always something relaxing in heavy rainning days. The quick pouring of water on the roof brought constant white noise and the otherwise silent ambiance in the house that always accompanied it called for laziness and just being for once.

 

Not that the life here was difficult, mind you; but rainy days had this power to make everyone closer to each other, even more comfortable and to make them appreciate the most simple of things. All in all, rainy days were a gift, moreover on a week end or vacation, just to be shared with a loved one. Some would even say that there was something romantic with such ambiance, and sometimes even Ukai could think the same with a fond smile, looking at Takeda.

And today was one of those days; looking at the other sleeping beside him, Ukai decided not to give in for once to the laziness that called to stay in bed the whole day; only to rise slowly, stretching and wondering what to do for the other man on this, the sound of slow breathing and rain only answering him.

If he had his way completely, they would spend the entire day in bed, together and without any interruption. After spendaing days taking care of unruly brats, they kind of deserved something nice to spend the day with, alone. If Ukai declared as much; and if need be, he would force Takeda to accept this.

Soflty huming to himself between yawns, he could only smile at what he planned for today. if they weren’t already in a relationship, it would be quite the operation to seduce Takeda, and would still work today; but now, it could lead to more… private times.  
Ah yes, Ukai had plans for today, but he would take it slowly as to stretch the day to its limits and never to end.

There was something really pleasing in taking care of someone else, making small things like a small breakfast only to see Takeda’s eyes widening in pleased surprise before a smile breaks his face; and seeing him accept it with a gracious nod only to make too much compliments out of basic dishes just because he had made him and transported it in bed, waking up the other man to the smell of the vegetables and fish. All this, only for Ukai to smile more frankly at Takeda’s antics, really pleased by himself as he kissed the other man, lips pressing gently on Takeda’s own as his arms wrapped around his neck; kiss deepening as lips opened and eyes closed in pleasure.

Ah, if this was his reward for making a breakfast in bed, he would do it again and then more, Ukai pondered as he heard Takeda moaning softly into the kiss.

Maybe it was hiw own fault if the breakfast was soon put aside on the floor as he climbed more comfortably on the bed, installing himself on top of Takeda, slowly pressing their bodies together. It might have been his fault, but as Takeda helped him pull off his shirt, hands touching warm skin, nobody was complaining about it  
The silence was soon ruptured by moans and gasps, as fingers travelled across skin, caressing everything in reach; as lips settled on necks and limbs, kissing and biting until bruises appeared and high pitched keens heard.  
It was mesmerizing, seeing a loved one out of depth because of pleasure, Ukai thought, watching Takeda turn his face away, fingers grasping the sheet or one of his shoulder, limbs trembling in suppressed pleasure as he strated to caress and kiss his inner thighs and the sensible skin there, leaving more love bites under the heavy breaths of the other man wanting to be touched everywhere and in the most intimate way.

He had this power over him, to give him pleasure or not, and only how himself wanted it delivered. Not faster, or harder or there, as Takeda begged sometimes; but slow and tender as Ukai answered the moans, hands caressing thighs slowly before moving, agonizingly on his shaft, delighting himself on the surprised gasps and a long moan that was drawn from Takeda at the sensation, a ‘finally’ already on his lips.  
Of course, Ukai could only kiss him tenderly and languidly, hands still moving oh so slowly to bring Takeda to climax, to reduce him to a babbling mass of sensation and pleasure as he came close to an end.

And Ukai watched, captivated and so in love as Takeda was undone under him, as he grabbed Ukai firmly to sloppily kiss him as his hips moved quickly, bringing him closer to complexion; as his body was taunt and as a heavy, long breath was exhaled, short of a keen as Taked reached orgasm. Ukai smile into the kiss, drawing more moans as his hands roamed again the warm and sensitive skin and laughed quietly as the other man shuddered, still taking in his pleasure.

He rested there, in between quivering thighs, both their breaths slower as Takeda’s arm wrapped around his waist, caressing slowly the skin in a tender manner and his lips on his neck slowly moving, mouthing love and thank you’s into the skin, never to arouse again.  
They didn’t move for a few moments, enjoying the steady rhythm of rain outside, so engrossed in each other and in the intimacy of the moment.

There was something tender in the way they moved again, as Takeda’s hands slowly moved from his waist to his pants and as kisses became more insistant, and it was soon his turn to be under Takeda. Takeda whose face was determined but oh so loving and sweet as he began to undress a smiling Ukai one more time.

if they were still in bed, sleeping close to each other, limbs tangled and cold breakfast still on the floor when the rain stopped and the Sun appeared, well, they weren’t bothered by it.


	2. Starry evening

When Ukai woke up again, the night has already fallen on the city, and everything was dark in the house, rain still dripping on the roads and windows after it stoppped pouring outisde.  
Stretching himself and yawmning quietly, he thought that simething was not right with the situation, despite everything.  
Takeda and him hand’t moved that much in the day after the breakfast incident as he called it with a breathless and indulgent laugh as Ukai smirked, still kissing him. Then after hours of sweet love making, they had fallen alseep together, limbs still trembling from so much pleasure but bodies pressed in a tight embrace that spoke of tender emotions instead of burning desire as Ukai softly caressed Takeda’s face.

But right now, something wasn’t right. As he rose more forcefully, it him suddenly that Takeda wasn’t there sleeping beside him and no sound could be heard to assert his presence in the house.

What on earth was happening ?  
In his precipitation to rise but also to dress himself of pants and a worn out tee shirt, his heavy footsteps could be heard all around the house on the creaking wooden floor as he searched for the other man; only to freeze because of a quiet laugh that resonated in the silence of the entire floor.

With an unapologetic smile, Ukai turned to the balcony to see Takeda there, dressed only in sweatpants and with a cup of a warm, fuming drink on hand; laughing soflty at the sight Ukai made in the room, looking frantically for him as if Takeda could consciously go away after this day.

He beckoned the other man with a hand to join him as he turned his head to the sky, moon shining brightly and reflected on the puddles of water on the roads.  
As Ukai circled his arms around his waist and pressed his head on the top of his own, Takeda talked soflty, almost whispering as he closed his hands on the warm cup.  
"As if I could walk away from you Ukai."

If nothing was said back, Takeda knew the feeling was returned and accepted, as the weight around him increased and as Ukai kissed the top of his head before resting again normally; fingers caressing slowly the soft skin of his stomach. if Takeda felt that the other man was a bit flustered by what he has said, he decided not to comment on it and only take pleasure in the warmth of their bodies together and at the feeling that someone like Ukai Kenshin didn’t want him to go away too, presumably.

All in all, it was a quite nice.

As they made thei way back to bed, he pressed himself closer to Ukai, and before falling alseep, Takeda hear a muttered “I wouldn’t even let you have a reason to walk away from me”.  
When he raised his head to look back at Ukai, surprised at his admittance but far too pleased, he could only smile indugently as the other man was already asleep and just closed his eyes too.

If the both of them were on good spirits and looking far too pleased with themselves on the morrow’s practices, everyone was silent about it but silently pleased to them like this peaceful even though they didn’t know why.


End file.
